


Finding My Way Home

by Icefire149



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I legit have no idea how to write the summary without giving away future chapters, IDK where this came from but just expect lots of cuteness and humor, Modern AU, Star Wars - Freeform, pretty much just expect nothing but humor and cute shit. no drama or pain here, there is a concrete plot here somewhere i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire149/pseuds/Icefire149
Summary: Star Wars Modern AU. Rey is finally starting her life the way she wants. She is free from a life of bouncing around foster homes. Finally she is on her own and starting college soon. One night with a fake ID she meets Ben Solo and they seem to click. Will it be for the best?





	1. August part 1

August Part 1

 

Weeks had gone by and yet, Rey still felt giddy. How could she not? Finally she was free. A year behind in starting college, but free from the homes the state would put her in. Her life had always felt like a revolving door of foster homes. Finally that’s over.

 

She couldn’t help but smile every day when she woke up in her own bed. In her own apartment. Granted this wouldn’t be her apartment for very long. Rey needed a place to stay until she could move into her college dorm. Somehow she convinced the owner to let her stay for the two months she needed. She probably was being overcharged but she spent the last few years saving all of her paychecks so she could run as soon as possible. 

 

A part of her was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. She got into a good college on a scholarship. A college she wanted to go to. She has a roof over her head, and for the time being it’s hers. The only person that knows where she is Poe. Last she'd heard, he had been stationed in Europe. Her secret couldn’t be any safer. Rey couldn’t remember a time where she felt so much relief. 

 

She spent most of her day curled up on the couch rereading her favorite book. It’s probably her only possession that had survived all the moves she’s had. Ever since she was little, the myths told in those pages would inspired her, and they still brought her joy now. She would have read it cover to cover if her stomach didn’t start growling. 

 

The sun had already set by the time she finished her dinner. A bowl of easy mac. One of the finest dishes she could craft. 

 

Being on her own, she’s been able to relax for the first time that she could remember. She found that she enjoyed the quiet. She enjoyed her own company. But lately Rey has been missing being around other people. Going for walks or to the supermarket felt like cheap bandaids. Above all else she missed Poe. 

 

Her last foster home had been her longest stay. Five years. The only part that made it worth it was Poe. She always had to remind him that there was only two years between their ages, but he always acted like she was little kid compared to him. He meant it teasingly, and Rey forgave him because he ended up being the closest thing to a brother she will ever have. And she loves him for that. 

 

God does she miss him. He’s been gone for over a year now. 

 

She could feel herself frowning as she poked the bottom of her bowl with her fork. Poe wouldn’t be happy to see her feeling down. He always told her that life was for the living, and if you weren’t enjoying what you were doing then you weren’t living. 

 

Somehow that philosophy had always worked for him. Why not for her? 

 

Rey put her dirty dishes in the sink and took off for her bedroom. She dumped her purse on the bed. After a moment of sifting through pens, receipts, and change did she find what she was looking for: an ID.

 

It wasn’t her driver’s license, but a fake ID Poe made years ago so they both could go out to the bar in the next town over. She was terrified the first time they used them. Afterwards they both lived for the thrill of not knowing if they would be caught or not. It has yet to fail her so why not try it out in her new city. 

 

If it fails maybe the Air Force will grant Poe some time off to bail her out of jail. 

 

It didn't take her very long to get ready. She dug out her simple black dress. She took her hair out of the buns she had it pulled back into; and brushed her hair until it fluffed and curled, framing her face. 

 

The excitement she felt tingling in her stomach made her feel like Poe’s here with her for this adventure.

 

Rey greatly enjoyed the five minute walk to the bar. The air had cooled immensely compared to the scorching afternoon. 

 

As she approached the bar she had to take a few deep breaths to compose herself for her moment of truth. 

 

She stopped in front of the guy manning the door. More of a wall she decided as he towered over her. He took up most of the doorway too. “ID,” he said holding out a hand.

 

Rey calmly dug it out and handed it to him. 

 

He stared at it for a moment. For Rey it felt like an eternity. She immediately second guessed herself and wondered if she had given him her real ID by mistake. 

 

“All set,” he said handing it back to her and looking at the people waiting in line behind her. 

 

Rey felt like she could breathe again. Grabbing her ID, she went inside and took a seat at the counter. 

 

The bartender made his way to her. 

 

“Hi,” she said with a smile.

 

“What ya want?”

 

“Rum and coke.”

 

He nodded and started making the drink. 

 

Rey took out the money for her drink and placed it on the counter. A moment later the bartender placed a glass down and took the cash. Rey happily picked up the glass and started sipping her drink. 

 

She spent the next few minutes studying the room. Much to her surprise the inside was nicer than she had originally thought. It was still early so there weren't too many people. 

Rey liked that. 

 

The places her and Poe would go to could get so packed it could be overwhelming at times. This place could easily take the cake for her current favorite. 

 

Her gaze had honed in on the artwork on a far wall when a voice caught her attention.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Rey looked to her left to see a torso standing there. She had to tilt her head back to see his face. “It's all yours,” she said turning away from him finally. 

 

Her attention went back to the art she couldn't quite make out before. She thought deeply as she sipped her rum and coke. The piece looked so familiar, she had to remember it. 

 

“Are you sure you weren't saving this seat?”

 

The deep voice broke through her thoughts. Rey looked at the man next to her. His hands were on the table; his fingers lightly touching his glass. 

 

He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. When he realized she turned to him he turned his head to her as well. “You look like you're waiting for someone to meet you here,” he continued. 

 

Rey shook her head no. She was going to speak when she got distracted by his eyes. They looked sad she had thought initially, but she felt like there was something she wasn't identifying. 

 

The man's cheeks grew red as he broke eye contact. He focused on his glass and took a drink. 

 

Rey looked away, realizing her faux pas. Staring is uncomfortable. 

 

“So...Why are you looking around the room so much?” he mumbled. 

 

Rey put her glass down on the table. It was practically empty. “I've never been here before,” she said simply. “I wanted to fully take my surroundings in.” She could feel her cheeks redden. Once the words were out her honest answer felt silly.

 

“The owner likes to change up the artwork every so many months, I’ve noticed,” he continued. He pointed in the direction of the one Rey had been contemplating. “That one there of Dionysus is my favorite. The god of wine and festivity. It’s quite fitting.”

 

Bang. Rey slammed her hands on the table. 

 

Startled, the man almost spilled his drink.

 

“That’s it!” Rey turned to him. A large smile was spread across her face. “I knew that picture looked familiar. It was driving me crazy. There must be a picture just like it in my book.”

 

The man stared at her for a moment and then started laughing. He hooked some of his black curls behind his ear and smiled.

 

Her face suddenly became flushed. Rey liked how his smile reached his eyes. She liked how they lit up. She liked how she could see how his ears stick out a bit. Oh god, he’s cute. 

 

////

 

The sun was basking the entire room in morning light. Slowly, Rey opened her eyes. She didn’t want it to be morning yet. A dull throb was pounding in her head. Exhaling she turned over in her bed. Her arms wrapped around her pillow. 

 

Unfortunately the haziness of sleep did not return. Instead the memories of the night before flooded back. The black dress. The bar. Dionysus. The guy. Fuck.

 

She bolted upright in bed. Her heart was pounding so hard her chest ached. Three things immediately raced through her mind. First, she was naked. Second, she could swear that she brought the mysterious man home with her. Third, since her bed was empty she began to wonder if the later part of her night was an alcohol induced dream after all. 

 

Bang. “Fucking hell!”

 

Rey jumped out of bed, wrapped herself in her comforter, and slammed her bedroom door open. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the man in her kitchen. 

 

It was the same man from the night before. Startled from the noise, he dropped the frying pan he was holding for a split second and then caught it. “Fuck Rey, you startled me,” he said turning his back to her and putting the pan on the stove. 

 

Rey frowned at his annoyed tone. Her teeth pinched the inside of her cheek at the thought of how impulsive she was the night before. She had never brought a stranger home with her before. 

 

He turned toward the fridge and placed a hand on the door. The man exhaled, and then turned toward her. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m not much of a morning person and I already dropped the pan on my foot before you got up. I shouldn’t have taken that tone with you. I’m a guest in your home.”

 

She was completely taken aback. “I-uh….Okay. I get that.”

 

“Okay,” he said softly. He then opened the fridge and frowned. “Don’t you have anything to eat in this apartment?”

 

“There’s some bread on the counter,” Rey mumbled. 

 

He closed the fridge. He gave her a stern look as his head slightly tilted. His black curls were already a mess from sleeping, but a few fell into his face. “Believe it or not, wonderbread is not a wonder food. It doesn’t replace the other food groups.”

 

Rey broke into a nervous smile. “It does help me make some pretty kickass grilled cheese sandwiches though.”

 

He couldn’t help himself, he laughed. The man laughed so hard he snorted. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment at that.

 

His laugh made Rey laugh. 

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth the curls back. The act was futile without hair gel. He glared when hair fell in his face again. 

 

Rey smiled. 

 

“Would you like to go out for pancakes? My treat,” he asked sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that…”

 

“Ben,” he grinned. 

 

“Yes, of course.” Her cheeks were burning. “I knew that, Ben.” 

 

“I’ll just be here when you’re done getting ready,” he said shoving his hands in his pant’s pockets. 

 

“Are you going to go out with your shirt unbuttoned?” Rey retorted as she only just noticed that his black button up shirt was loosely thrown on.

 

“I’m not going to stop you, but are you going to go out dressed like that?”

 

“I’m getting to it,” Rey snapped as she was reminded of her nakedness under the blanket. 

 

“As am I.”

 

Turning on her heels, Rey went back to her bedroom. She could hear his laughter the moment her door closed. 

 

It didn’t take Rey very long to get ready. She threw on her everyday jeans, a blue t-shirt, and some sneakers. She hooked her purse on her shoulder and left her room. She then went into the bathroom to quickly pull her hair back into a single, messy bun. 

 

When she was finished Rey found Ben chilling on her couch. He was flipping through her mythology book. 

 

“Be careful with that please,” she pleaded. 

 

“Of course,” Ben said carefully placing the book back where he found it on the couch. “I was just flipping through it.”

 

“Sorry,” Rey said looking at the floor. “It’s been with me a long time.”

 

“No need to be sorry,” he said standing. “It has a good variety of stories. Condensed but good.”

 

“Condensed?” 

 

“Ah,” he started. “You see, some of the stories have larger parts to them. Whether they are competing stories told by different authors or it takes many stories over time to compile the story as we generally know it today.” 

 

Rey was hanging on his every word. Growing up she always had other things on her mind. She had always been satisfied with what her book provided her. She never thought of pursuing more on those stories. 

 

“Sorry rambled on there,” Ben mumbled. “My uncle has spent his life studying that stuff so I think it rubbed off on me a bit.”

 

“No,” Rey burst. “I’d love to hear more. Really.”  
Ben smiled. “I’ll have to dig out my favorite mythology book. It’s a brick compared to this one.”

 

“I’d really like that Ben,” she said sincerely.

 

They left Rey’s apartment for Ben’s car. It was quiet. Rey felt like she was going to burst from her nervous energy. She spent the ride looking out the window. The dull throb of her headache reminded her that she should have taken some ibuprofen before she left. 

 

“You okay?” Ben said, breaking the silence.

 

Rey yawned. “Just waking up, and...a bit of a headache bothering me.”

 

Ben reached over and popped open the glove compartment. 

 

“Hey watch the road!” Rey snapped, looking at him now.

 

“I am,” Ben reassured. He put both hands on the wheel and stared straight ahead. “Check in there for some advil. There should be a bottle.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Rey started digging through the compartment. She pulled out a scarf, a flashlight, and two packs of travel tissues before she found the tiny advil bottle. “Someone is prepared,” she teased as she put everything but the bottle back inside the compartment. 

 

“I learned when I was young to be prepared,” he said bluntly. 

 

“Better be safe than sorry,” Rey said as she opened the bottle. She took out two pills and put the bottle away. 

 

A few minutes later they arrived at a diner. The building looked so tiny compared to the much larger buildings on the block. 

 

“I didn’t know this was here,” Rey said as she got out of the car. “I thought it was a business, like office business district so I haven’t really been out here.”

 

“It’s a nice gem,” said Ben. He closed his car door. “I think it was here long before anything else.”

 

The warmth and smell of maple syrup and bacon hit them as they entered. It made her stomach growl. The place was packed. Rey hoped there was a free booth somewhere.

 

A woman came out from the kitchen and placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on a table. She looked over at Rey and Ben standing by the entrance and smiled. She grabbed two menus and said, “You two. Follow me.” 

 

They followed her to the very end of the row of booths. She placed the menus on the table and took out a pad of paper from her apron pocket. “You kids know what you want now or do you want time to look through the menu?” she asked as Rey and Ben sat down.

 

“For now I’d like a glass of orange juice please,” Ben said picking up the menu. 

 

The waitress looked at Rey. “Same,” she said nervously. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” the waitress said leaving.

 

“Thank you,” Rey mumbled a moment too late. 

 

“Like I said earlier-” Ben said gaining Rey’s attention. “My treat. Knock yourself out.”

 

Feeling her nerves calming. She smiled.

 

“Just don’t order everything on the menu,” Ben teased. “I’m not made of money.”

 

Rey laughed. “You know that might be a dealbreaker for a second date.”

 

Ben leaned forward. A large grin spread across his face. “Oh, so this is our first date? Good to know.”

 

Rey’s face burned. “No. I mean...whatever!” Embarrassed she picked up her menu and held it up so she didn’t have to see the teasing look dancing in his eyes. 

 

When the waitress returned with their drinks Ben was still grinning like an idiot. Rey had her menu on the table as she flipped through it. 

 

“Thank you,” Rey said as the glass was placed in front of her.

 

“You’re quite welcome,” the woman started. “Do you know what you want to eat sweetie?”

 

“A stack of chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream please.”

 

“Sounds delicious.” The waitress then turned to Ben. “What will you be having?”

 

“Plan pancakes with a side of hashbrowns and bacon please.”

 

The woman looked over her notes on their order before she left and said, “I’ll be back with your orders soon.”

 

Rey took a moment and looked around what she could see of the busy diner. “I like it here,” she said finally.

 

“I’ve always found it quite welcoming.”

 

Rey turned her attention to him. “Do you come here a lot?”

 

He sighed. “Not as much as I would like to. But my family usually tries to when they’re in the area.”

 

She took a few sips of her orange juice and then asked, “Did you grow up in the area?”  
“About twenty minutes outside of the city.”

 

“Is it nice there?”

 

“I guess,” he mumbled not wanting to talk more on the subject. “What about you?”

 

“It’s a long story. Short version, I’m new in this town.”

 

“Fair enough,” Ben said studying her carefully. He took a sip of his drink. 

 

“Oh.” A thought struck Rey.

 

“What?”

 

“I just remembered-” she started as she dug a hand in her pants pocket. Out she pulled the two advil pills she had yet to take. 

 

“You still haven’t taken those?”

 

“I needed something to wash them down,” Rey said as she popped them into her mouth and picked up her glass.

 

“Oh.”

 

When she put her glass down, Rey teased, “What are you some kind of savage that just swallows pills dry?”

 

“Is that really...savage?” he asked dryly.

 

“Completely,” she laughed.

 

The waitress returned with their orders. Rey’s mouth watered as her pancakes were placed in front of her. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until she started digging in.  
“Thank you,” Ben said to the waitress as she left them to their breakfast. Turning to Rey he said, “I hope you enjoy it.”

 

Rey looked up. Her mouth was full and she was chewing. She shot him a thumbs up. 

 

“You know there isn’t any rush?” he laughed.

 

She nodded and turned her attention back to her food. She ate slower this time. Everything just tasted so good. Rey wasn’t sure if it was the cooking or because she wasn’t sweating bullets over not being able to pay for it. 

 

By the time they were done both of their plates were empty. Everything was delicious; Rey was tempted to lick the plate clean. Ben paid for their meals and they went back to his car. 

 

“Thank you,” Rey said as he started the engine. 

 

“No problem.”

 

“No seriously,” Rey continued. “I’ve never been to a diner or had a breakfast that good. I really appreciate it.”

 

Ben smiled. He looked at her for a moment and then back to the road. “I had a feeling you would like a decent meal. Especially since all you have at home is bread.”

 

“Hey I got easy mac too.”

 

Ben laughed. “I hope that diet works out for you.”

 

“It will be better in a few weeks.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

Rey rolled the window down all the way and enjoyed the summer sun. It was almost noon she figured by the intensity of the heat. Turning back to Ben she grinned. “So, do you always treat girls to breakfast after meeting them the night before?”

 

Her grin widened as his cheeks immediately turned red. “No,” he said biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“I feel so honored now.”

 

He pulled into the parking next to Rey’s apartment building. He turned toward her. His cheeks were still flushed. It looked worse than it was because of his pale skin. 

 

Rey giggled. 

 

“You know,” he started. “I’ve never...had all this happen before. Going home with someone-”

 

“I understand,” Rey interrupted. “Neither have I to be honest.”

 

He smiled. “I’m glad I met you Rey.”

 

“Me too Ben.”

 

Ben proceeded to walk her to her door. 

 

Rey unlocked the door and they both hesitated there. Rey’s heart started pounding so hard she wondered if he could hear it.

 

“You think you would want to see me again?” he asked nervously. 

 

Rey smiled. “Wait right here,” she said and bolted inside of her apartment. The door banged shut behind her. 

 

A minute later Rey opened the door and handed Ben a piece of paper. He stared at it for a moment.

 

“Txt, call, whatever,” she said.

 

He looked up at her with a goofy grin. God he’s a dork.

 

Rey placed a hand on his arm and leaned up on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this story happened. I guess from my need for more college/modern/coffee shop AU fics. Somehow I ended up going from a scribble of notes to a full story outline in a notebook. And then I started writing and everything flowed in this laid back vibe. Also my degree in Classics seemed to bleed into this fic. lol
> 
> I don't expect this fic to be very long, but who knows. I already had to break this first chapter in half. I hope someone out there enjoys my little Reylo fic.


	2. August Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cutiepies seemed to have hit it off. Will they meet again?

August Part 2

A number of days had passed and Rey hadn't heard from Ben. What disappointed her most was that she was really excited to finally have a friend in this city. For her own sanity, she had to push the idea of Ben out of her mind. 

Over the last few days it had been raining. Normally, Rey would have enjoyed the change of weather, but she desperately needed to go grocery shopping. 

For most people this wouldn’t be an issue, but Rey didn't have a car. Her only vehicle was her bicycle. Whatever she got at the store had to either fit in her backpack or in the basket on her bike. 

Rey was overjoyed to finally wake up and see a sunny day. She quickly showered, got dressed, and was out the door. 

It was about a five minute bicycle ride through busy traffic to get to the supermarket. Rey got off next to the bike rack and slung her backpack off her shoulder. She dug out her lock and did her best to secure her bike. She entered the supermarket silently praying to the universe to not let her only way of transport get stolen. 

Slowly she began filling her basket. Her cell phone was glued to her hand as she used the calculator app to keep to her budget.

There were so many things she wanted but she knew she couldn't get them home easily. Silently she had to will herself to remember it wouldn't be much longer until she moved into school and could eat to her heart's content at the dining hall. 

Against her better judgement she looked through the store’s bakery. The smell of freshly made cakes, muffins, breads, and brownies made her mouth water and her stomach rumble. Her decision of not eating before she left began to haunt her. 

Just when Rey thought she couldn’t get any hungrier one of the bakers came out of the kitchen with a cart full of packaged sweets. Her gaze immediately latched onto the bins full of chocolate chip cookies. 

“They’re fresh,” the employee said catching Rey’s attention. 

She felt silly being noticed. Is it normal for adults to be caught making themselves hungry looking at all the goods they can’t buy?

“I made them myself this morning,” the baker said with a smile. He continued stacking the containers on the table.

“Everything looks delicious,” Rey finally said. 

“Well there’s no rush. Take your time to pick something good out,” he said pushing the cart back towards the kitchen. 

“Thank you,” Rey said before he was out of earshot

The baker nodded in response just before the door closed. 

Rey spent the next few minutes going over what she absolutely needed. The chocolate chip cookies were calling to her. Her basket already had toilet paper, a small bag of apples, some easy mac, jar of peanut butter,and a few honey nut cheerio cereal cups.

She had already decided on trying to get a jar of marinara sauce with her so she could have a little variety. That also meant she needed room for a box of pasta. This was going to take a while. 

Since she was still mentally debating what she was buying, Rey decided to go collect the jar of marinara she needed. Deep in thought she turned a corner and walked into another customer. 

The impact knocked her on her ass. Silently she was thanking the universe for letting this happen before she was near/holding anything breakable. 

“I guess I deserved that,” said a deep voice. 

She recognized the voice immediately. Rey looked up from picking up her groceries that had spilled out. It was Ben. 

He crouched down to help her pick up her stuff. 

“What do you mean by that? I wasn't paying attention and walked into you,” Rey said standing.

“Oh. Good.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I was deciding on what bag of chips to get. When I saw it was you I figured you smacked me for not calling you,” he said not making eye contact. 

“Why did you think I was on the floor?” she asked skeptical. 

“Didn't get that far. You dropped things. I picked up on that.”

“I wouldn't hit you for not calling me.”

“Oh.” He looked genuinely surprised. “Good to know.”

His reaction genuinely made Rey internally worry and question about the people Ben surrounds himself with. 

“I am sorry though,” he said gaining her attention. “I just got back into town today. Forgot my phone charger at my apartment.” 

“Where did you go?” Rey asked curious. 

“Home.” He said the word like it was something fowl. 

Rey chose not to press the subject, but he continued anyways.

“Something broke on my car. So I was left to decide between getting overcharged by some half-assed mechanic or get the job done right and let my dad fix it.”

She smiled as she listened to his story.

“Unfortunately,” Ben continued. “He seems to think that I should learn how to do it myself. Even though he should well know by now my lack of talent in such tasks.”

That made Rey giggle.

He pouted. “He made everything take ten times longer. It’s only today that he finally had mercy on me and let me go while he works on it.”

Rey smiled. “You know-”

“No.”

Her smile grew wider. “Your dad is right.”

Ben threw his hands in the air. “Nope,” he burst. He turned around and started walking away. “Nope. Nope. Nope.”  
Rey started laughing hard. When she stopped she saw that he hadn’t left the aisle. Picking up her basket, she walked up to him. She poked his back. “Okay drama queen, I’ll rescind my statement.”

He turned around and frowned. “I’m not a drama queen.”

“Okay sweetie,” Rey said smirking. “Now what were you doing, buying potato chips?”

He exhaled. “Yeah.”

“What kind are you going to get?” Rey asked as she took a few steps back down the aisle, looking at all the different brands and flavors. 

“Not sure yet,” Ben answered. He put his hands in his pants pockets and took a few steps towards her. “I don’t usually buy chips, but I need a treat after dealing with the car.”

“Well what ones do you normally like?” Rey asked looking at him. “I personally like the bbq and the sour cream and onion ones.”

“I like the salt and vinegar ones.”

Rey’s nose twitched as she tried not to make a face in disgust. 

“They’re not bad,” Ben urged. 

“Bleh,” Rey said sticking out her tongue. “Not a fan.”

A small smile appeared on Ben’s face. “Good thing you’re not eating them,” he said grabbing a bag off the shelf. He then turned his attention to what Rey had in her basket. “Please tell me you’re buying more than that. Like actual food.”

Rey shrugged. “Not much more.” She pointed at the backpack on her back and added, “It’s gotta fit in here.”  
“Why?” he asked, confused. 

“I don’t have a car,” she said bluntly. “I ride a bike.”

“So that’s why you had virtually nothing in your fridge,” he said shaking his head. 

Rey shrugged in response.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home so you can buy what you want?”

She stared at him for a moment. Immediately she questioned if she had heard Ben correctly. 

He smiled. “I’m serious. It will be no trouble.”

Her eyes seemed to light up with excitement. “You’re amazing,” she said as she bolted off, leaving Ben alone and confused in the snack aisle.

Rey raced off back to the bakery and grabbed the container of cookies she wanted. From there she went to the freezer section and grabbed a bottle of milk and some fresh cuts of chicken breasts. 

Ben didn’t find her until she had doubled back looking for the jars of marinara. He laughed when he saw her. “It’s nice to see that you do actually eat.”

“Well you try to bike your way through the city with a bottle of milk and raw chicken,” she retorted.

He frowned when he thought about it. “Point taken.”

She walked past him a few steps and then stopped. “I still don’t know the store very well. Do you know where the boxes of pasta and jars of sauces are?”

“You’re almost there,” he said catching up to her. “Follow me.” 

Ben led her a few aisles over until they found what she was looking for. Rey put her basket on the floor and started tossing boxes of pasta in it. She then walked down the aisle studying the different brands of sauces until she finally settled on one. A large grin was spread across her face as she returned with two jars. 

Her basket was packed compared to how it was only a few minutes ago. Rey went to pick it up when Ben interjected, “I can carry that.”

“Knock yourself out,” Rey said standing up straight. “I’m ready to check out anyways.”

“Sounds good,” Ben said picking up the basket. It was heavier than he expected. He put his bag of chips in the basket and used both hands to carry it. 

Rey started walking backwards so she could watch him. “You’re not getting anything else.”

“No. I just needed my junk food fix.”

“Amen to that.”

“You really should turn around. You might bump into someone who isn’t as generous as me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, but she did turn around. 

They got up the the register and Ben put the basket up on the conveyor belt. He then grabbed a divider and placed it on the belt behind the basket with his bag of chips. 

The cashier started ringing up the items as Rey dug in her purse looking for her wallet. Ben lightly elbowed her. She looked up to see that he was handing her a card. 

“It’s a member card to the store,” he said. “It will save you a few dollars.”

“Oh,” she said taking it. “Thank you.” 

She handed to the cashier. It got scanned and then Rey passed it back to Ben. He put it next to his bag of chips. 

They were outside of the store when Rey stopped. “What about my bike?”

“I didn’t forget about that,” Ben said stopping. He motioned toward the parking lot with his head. “Let's get the bags to the car first.” 

Rey caught up to him and they started walking into the parking lot. 

“Since my car isn’t working,” Ben started. “I’m borrowing my father’s truck. We can load your bike into the back.”

“Oh, that will work.”

Ben walked her to an old white truck. 

“This old thing?” Rey said raising an eyebrow.

“Yup. He calls it the Falcon.”

Rey laughed as she reached for the passenger door. 

Ben blocked her though. “One last thing,” he said. “This car is his baby. Not me. This truck. Please be careful with it.”

“You have my word,” Rey assured. 

“Have mercy on my soul,” Ben mumbled as he walked around to the driver’s side. He opened the door and dropped his bag of potato chips on the seat. 

Rey opened the passenger door and shoved her bags on the floor in front of the seat. She figured she could go without the foot room for the short ride. She then closed the door and met Ben at the back of the truck.

“Where’s your bike?”

“Over there,” Rey pointed back towards the store. “I can go get it. Just wait here.”

“Okay,” he said nodding. Ben leaned back against the truck. 

A few minutes later Rey approached, walking with her bike. Her bike lock was in her hand so she wouldn’t forget it. Together they got it gently into the back of the truck.

From there they got into the truck and Ben pulled out of the parking lot. Rey had to guide Ben on how to get back to her apartment from the supermarket. It didn’t take long but they made it. Ben got out to get the bike. Rey dug out her lanyard that had her house key on it from her purse and got out of the truck. 

Ben had her bike carefully leaning against the truck. 

“Catch,” Rey yelled as she through her key.

Ben fumbled catching it, but he never let it hit the ground. 

Grinning Rey gathered up her groceries and closed the truck door. She led him up a flight of stairs to the second floor and then down part of a hallway to her door. 

Ben unlocked the door and Rey hurried inside. He walked the bike in and leaned it against the the wall. He then put the key on the kitchen counter. Ben took this moment to pay attention to her apartment this time. The only appliance in the kitchen was a microwave. There was a kitchen table and a couch near the window. He figured she split the room as one side kitchen and the other the living room. The bike was the only giveaway that someone lived there. 

Rey buzzed around the kitchen putting her groceries away. “I seriously can’t thank you enough Ben,” she said as she worked. 

“It was no problem.”

She closed a cabinet door and turned towards him. “It means a lot to me. I would have been eating nothing but peanut butter or easy mac.”

His cheeks started to turn pink. “Well I’m glad I was there to help,” he said sheepishly. 

After a short awkward silence Rey asked, “You wanna stay and chill for a bit.” Her cheeks were slowly turning red. What she had wanted to ask was makeout on the couch, but she would be damned if she admitted that was what she was thinking. 

He frowned. “I want to but I need to get the Falcon home. I was only supposed to be making a quick run to my apartment and I added on a snack run on top of that.”

Rey gave him a small smile. “Another time then.”

“I’d like that,” he said softly. “I’ll see you soon.”

It wasn’t until later that night that Rey heard from him. She trying to see if her laptop could pick up the free wifi from the fast food place down the street when her phone buzzed. The sound startled her. She couldn’t remember the last time she heard it make any kind of noise. The phone was something Poe had helped her get before he left, and she never gave the number to anyone else. 

She couldn’t help but smile when she picked it up. It had to be Ben. She hated to admit it, but Rey was really starting to like him.

She picked up the phone. The message read: Hi, it's Ben.

“No duh,” she mumbled. Rey typed back: Hey what's up?

Her phone buzzed again. Nothing too much, he wrote. With another buzz she read: My car is finally fixed, but my mom roped me into staying for dinner -_-

Giggling, she responded: Oh no a free meal. The horror. 

Rey then put her phone down on the couch cushion next to her. She closed her laptop. She knew it was a stretch but as she figured she couldn't connect to the free wifi. Rey put the laptop on the floor. 

When her phone buzzed again, Rey picked up her phone and laid down on the couch. She was never more grateful when she found out the apartment came partially furnished. She looked at the message: Yeah, you got me there. At least I got my car back. 

Hell yeah, Rey sent back. A moment later she added: I've been trying to figure out what year your dad’s truck is. What is it? 

A minute later she got back: Oh it's a 1966 Chevy, I think. 

Thank you! She sent back. Rey actually felt better having that mystery solved. It was bothering her for a few hours now. 

Her phone was silent for a while. Rey left her phone on her stomach, her hands at her sides, and her head on the armrest. Her eyes were closed and she let her mind wander. 

Most of her thoughts started swirling on wondering why Ben seems to have an aversion for his family. Her mind immediately went to her poor experiences with people. It made her question if anyone really has a happy homelife. Like the happy families you see in movies. 

Her stomach started to feel a little sick. Rey wouldn't admit it, but she really wanted a loving family.

The cell phone buzzed again. She picked it up and held it up. It said: In two days do you want to go out?

Rey wasn’t expecting that. Her phone fell out of her hands and smacked her on the forehead. “Ow,” she whispered as she picked up the phone again. She replied to him: Sounds good to me.

It buzzed back immediately. I’ll get you around 11am. 

//////

Rey felt like she was going to burst from her emotions. She was excited but also nervous. Since she had moved around so much growing up, Rey wasn’t into making ties. It was much easier that way. Granted she did have a few nights where she escaped out her window to go meet up with a special someone. But nothing ever went past a date or two. 

She wasn't sure what to wear for her date. When she left her foster home Rey stuffed her backpack with only what she needed: her laptop she worked hard to buy, the cell phone Poe helped her get, a box of pencils, a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, her black dress, her purse which had her wallet and ID, three t-shirts, shorts, her mythology book, and a winter jacket she squished under all that. 

It wasn't a lot but it was what she could travel with on her bicycle. Rey snuck out through a window and biked for most of the night. She watched the sunrise from a rest stop where she laid down on a picnic table, snacking on vending machine snacks for a while. 

When she got her apartment situation worked out that was when Rey sought out a store to pick up the toiletries, underwear, socks, blanket, pillow, and food she needed. It wasn't until now that she realized that maybe she should have invested in new clothes. 

Ben didn't warn her to dress a certain way so she hoped her laid back look was acceptable. She wore a clean t-shirt, denim shorts, and sneakers; and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on the top of her head. 

It was barely 10:30am and Rey was already to go. Her purse was even slung on her shoulder. Her stomach felt like it was doing flip flops and Rey wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She thought she was going to jump out of her own skin when her phone buzzed in her hand. 

It was a text message. Sorry, I'm early. Come down to the car whenever you're ready. No rush. 

Rey didn't even write a response. She bolted out of the apartment and made her way to the parking lot. She was surprised to find Ben leaning on the hood of his car. His eyes were glued to his phone. 

“Hi Ben,” she said startling him. 

“Hi,” he said composing himself. He frowned suddenly. “I should have gone to the door instead of texting you. That was rude of me, but I weighed it against the worry of rushing you if I barged in.”

“Either is fine Ben,” she said with a reassuring tone. “I don't find anything rude about sending me a text that you're outside.”

“Okay,” he answered nodding. “I'm sorry I was thinking about something...my mom once told me. When she was young and guys would ask her out there were ones that wouldn't go to the door and instead hit the horn.”

“And those kinds of guys are assholes.”

“Exactly. It had me wondering if I had done something in a similar vein to that.”

Rey thought about that for a moment. “Yeah, I can see where your worry is coming from.”

Ben nervously bit his bottom lip. 

“But,” Rey continued. “I don't think a text is rude. I came down because I was ready. If I wasn't I would have told you to come up to wait.” She grinned. “You would have to make an effort from there to be an asshole.” 

“I will keep that noted then,” he said breaking a smile. His nerves seemed to be calming. He went to the driver's door and opened it. 

Rey approached the passenger door and frowned.

“What's wrong?” Ben asked getting inside.

“I kinda miss the Falcon,” Rey grinned. 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Get in and buckle up already.” 

“Yes sir,” Rey teased. She stuck her tongue out at him as she got in the car. 

They drove in silence for a few minutes. The busy traffic had Ben’s attention while Rey was immersed in looking out the window. Like anyone she had an itch for adventure but in the end she usually stuck to what she needed to know. She could get from her apartment to her college campus; and to the supermarket from both of those locations. Besides she was content with what little she had seen of the city, but now she hopes she gets to see much more. 

“You know I spent a while trying to think of a fun place to take you,” Ben started. His cheeks grew pink. “It's not exactly my expertise of knowing what are the best date locations in the city….but I'm hoping that you will enjoy one of my favorite places in this city.”

His rambling made Rey smile. 

“Unless,” he continued. “You've already been here and I'm boring you-”

“Ben,” Rey cut in forcefully. “I'm new to this town. Besides you should start by telling me where we are going.”

“Oh,” he muttered. His eyes slid away from the road for a moment. “The Museum.”

“I didn’t know there was a museum in this city,” she burst. 

He laughed. “Good to know I chose right.”

“Well unless you chose the supermarket, my apartment, the diner, or the bar, chances are that I haven’t been there,” Rey teased. “I haven’t been doing very much exploring.”

“Shhhhhh. Let me have this tiny victory.”

For the rest of the drive, Rey couldn’t help but smile. They both enjoyed the rest of the trip in comfortable silence. When they arrived at the museum, Rey couldn’t help but stare at the building.

“It’s huge!”

“Well, it needs to be,” Ben said locking up his truck. “They need to properly store and conserve treasures.”

“I get that, but dude,” she pointed at the building. “It’s massive.”

The museum seemed to be two floors that spread across a large area in the heart of the city.

“Have you ever been to a museum?” Ben asked, holding the front door open. 

She frowned. “Unfortunately, no.”

“Oh you’re in for a treat today.”

They spent a long time exploring the complex. Rey was excited to see everything the museum had on display. She was most ecstatic to see pieces related to her favorite greek mythology stories. 

For hours they talked about different stories and how they related to images they saw on different pieces. Ben went in more details on things he could remember from his uncle’s studies. Rey hung onto every word. 

At a certain point their growling stomachs took priority, and so they sought out the food court. It was full of large groups of people busily going in every direction. 

“You want to get the food and I’ll find a table?” he said nodding towards the large courtyard outside where a lot of people were heading. 

“Sounds good,” Rey nodded.

Ben started fishing his wallet out. “How much should I give you?”

“Keep it,” she said. “My treat.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she reassured confidently. Rey then began weaving her way through the crowd of people. Internally she was already doing math on how much she realistically could part with. She could have just taken the money, but she felt like she had relied on his dime too much. Rey genuinely wanted to be his friend.

Getting through the lines for various food and drink options took longer than she thought it would. Somehow she ended up with two burgers, some steamed veggies, and two bottles of water.

As far as she could tell there were only two registers to go to. Both lines were long so Rey went to the one closer to her. It wasn’t until it was almost her turn that she realized a number of the people around her knew each other. Before she could really think about it the guy manning the register looked at her tray, and then told her she was all set. If it wasn’t for the person behind her bumping into her, Rey probably would have stood there frozen. 

Oh no, she thought panicked. I got caught in a group order. She could feel her face burning red as she started walking as fast as she could towards the courtyard. Her stomach felt so sick. If the world could open up and swallow her whole, she would be extremely grateful. 

Somehow she found the table where Ben was sitting. It was under the shade of a large maple tree. 

Rey put the tray on the table and sat down. 

“How busy was it in there?” he asked as he started digging in. “There's not usually this many people.”

“Very busy,” she mumbled. She grabbed on of the burgers. Her gaze never left the food and the table. 

Rey’s heart was racing. Am I going to get in trouble, she wondered. Will they recognize me? Why didn't I speak up to fix it?

“Are you okay?” Ben asked after a few moments of silence. 

Rey nodded. She had yet to take a bite of any of the food.

“Are you sure?”

Finally, she looked up to meet his gaze. She motioned for him to lean closer. Quietly, she explained, “They thought I was a part of some group so I got pushed out of line so fast so they could keep going ringing up food. So I didn't pay anything. Am I going to get kicked out for stealing?”

Ben stared at her for a moment. He was processing what she said.

Rey’s chest started to ache from how hard it was pounding. 

And then, Ben started laughing. He laughed so hard he snorted.

“This isn't funny,” she hissed. “I can't get into trouble.”

“Food thief, I doubt they're going to make a big scene over….what? Maybe ten dollars worth of food,” he said cracking a smile. “We can easily pay it. I doubt they will realize the mistake that was made.”

Rey stared at him for a moment. Exhaling, she said, “Let's just get out of here soon.”

“Sure thing food thief,” he grinned. 

She glared at him, but Ben continued finding the situation amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> I first have to apologize for the large gap of time between now and the posting of chapter one. I'm really sorry. The worst thing is that I had the majority of this chapter written shortly after posting chapter one, but this winter took a large toll on me. We had the USA election and that was a nightmare. My grandpa had to go into surgery, which thank God went wonderfully. Then shortly later before Christmas my 19yr old baby cousin died very suddenly. Christmas day my mom had a flu bug, and over new years I had a sinus infection. So understandably my life went to hell in a handbag quickly. 
> 
> I really plan on bringing this story to completion. Just for a while I just couldn't pick it up as it was my project when everything was okay. So for now I'm hoping to get myself working steadily on this. At this moment I think the next chapter is done. Expect another update very soon. Knowing me it could be within a few hours. Depends on what I decide. I'm still going back and forth on splitting the chapter up again like this one. The most important thing is that back in October when I started writing, I wrote a rough outline for the entire story. So I have a sense of direction on where I'm taking this story. Overall I don't expect it to be many chapters. I'm going to guess here that I'm looking at 10-12 chapters. But I hope you all will stick around on this ride. It has been really fun to write.


	3. September part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for school

September 

After the museum trip, Rey didn't see Ben again. August was coming to a close and Rey was focused on getting ready to begin college.

She finally biked her way to the campus with the intention of entering it for the first time. From the road it looked big. Exploring it made it feel absolutely massive to her. Silently Rey was thankful that she had a bicycle to help her explore. 

Her stomach couldn't stop twisting into knots the further she circled the campus. If it was the thought of getting lost on foot or if it was the realization that she was beginning school shortly she wasn't sure. 

Eventually she found the building that housed the school bookstore. The store was at the end of a long hallway on the second floor of large building that seemed to house many things. She passed an area to buy food, and then a basketball court before she found the staircase with a big bookstore sign on the wall. 

The store was silent. A few steps in and Rey was questioning if her trip was in vain. 

A few moments later a large woman appeared from the doorway behind the registers. “Do you need any help?”

Startled, Rey turned toward the sound. A shiver went down her spine. “I….I...just wanted to get my books.” 

The lady smiled and grabbed a large, stapled stack of paper. “Did you place your order on the website?”

Rey could feel her face burning. “Uh...no ma’am. I…thought I could buy them here.” Her heart started racing. The school year hasn't begun and I've already screwed up.

“Of course you can,” the lady reassured. “Most kids these days order everything with credit cards over the Internet. The back room is full of orders boxed, and ready to be picked up.”

“Oh.”

“You're smart for coming in early,” she said putting the paper down and coming around the counter. “Everyone waits until move in day or worse, the first week to pick up their books. So if you need anything from here, believe me, get it now. It will be a nightmare shopping here until the end of September.” 

“Thank you. I'll remember that,” she said sincerely. 

“Do you have a copy of your schedule?”

Rey dug into her jean pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. On it she had quickly scribbled the course sections she was taking. She handed it over.

The lady took a moment to read the paper. “Perfect. You have everything here.” She then led Rey through all the clothing racks, to the back of the store. There were several rows of large book cases. 

Within minutes Rey had a stack of books in her arms. Her mind began racing as she followed the lady back up to the counter. Did she have enough money? Will the books be too heavy to get back to the apartment? 

For a moment she considered having them put aside and she would go through the struggle on move in day to pick them up, but a large part of her really wanted to start reading. 

“Will that be everything?” the woman asked, breaking Rey’s train of thought. 

“I think so...yeah.”

Nervously Rey dug into her backpack and dug out her envelope of savings. She could feel it in her gut this school bookstore was going to bleed her more than what she was willing to part with. 

A few minutes later Rey found herself sitting on a bench by the staircase down to the ground floor. Her stomach felt like it was twisting. The fact that she's finally a college student was finally sinking in. I hope this was the right decision, she thought as she split up her books. 

The smaller ones were packed into her backpack. Her important math and engineering books she decided would ride in the bicycle basket. Of course they were the most expensive and the most heavy. She silently thanked the universe that there were only two. Any more and she would be in trouble. 

Rey spent the rest of her day at home. Her afternoon was spent busily skimming the contents of her text books. She actually felt confident by the time she was making dinner. 

A part of her had feared that she wouldn't be able to get back into the school routine. So far she had a good understanding of several concepts she saw within the books.

It wasn't very late when Rey retired to bed. After all the biking, she was tired. The problem was that she wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. 

She grabbed her phone off her nightstand. Exhaling, she saw that she had no messages. It had been a few days since she heard from Ben. 

They hadn't talked about what they were, but she certainly saw him as a friend. A cute friend. Sweet friend. Someone who made her bed feel less lonely. 

She texted him: Hey stranger.

Almost immediately her phone buzzed in her hand: Hi.

I feel like I biked a marathon today, she sent him. Now that she was trying to relax she could feel her muscles ache. 

A few moments later he replied: Sounds like you had a busy day as well. 

At least the day is all over now.

Her phone buzzed immediately. Speak for yourself. 

Rey laughed. She could imagine the tone he would use. How his eyes would watch her teasingly waiting for her to bite back a response. 

Before she could type something he sent another message: I have so many projects on my plate I barely know what day it is. And then today my mom showed up wanting insight on a project of her own. 

The phone buzzed with another message. She won't leave. 

Rey couldn't stop giggling now. She responded: Yeah that's one house guest you can't really throw out. What a shame. 

He texted back. Why is it a shame?

Because now I have to be all alone in my bed. Rey grinned as she hit send. She could imagine his face growing red. 

It was the longest pause so far between their messages tonight. He finally replied: Someone is making bold assumptions. 

“Oh he wants to play that game,” she mumbled to herself. Rey sat up and snapped a photo of herself. Her hair was still damp from the shower. It wildly framed her face. All she noticeably wore was a large t-shirt. She sent it to him with the comment: you're right. I don't want to share my bed with anyone. 

It wasn't long before she got a response: I can kick her out. 

Rey started laughing again. She got wrapped up in her blanket and picked up her phone. Sleep was finally starting to hit her. She texted him: Noooooooo.

A moment later she added: I feel like I'm about to pass out. Wouldn't be helpful if I was asleep when you got here. Also kicking your mom out isn't very nice. 

Her eyes struggled to open when she felt her phone buzz. Who said I was nice? 

It took her sleepy mind a moment. You're very nice. Very sweet, Ben.

Rey fell asleep after that. It wasn't until morning that she woke up to find a text wishing her a good night. It made her smile. 

////

A few days later was finally the day she had been waiting for. September. Move in day. 

Rey was a bundle of nerves. She barely slept. Check in began at 8am. She was at campus with her first load by 7:30am. 

She couldn't sit still at her apartment. Or rather, her soon to be former apartment. The thought made her feel really sad. It wasn't hers for very long but it was starting to have that homey feel she always wanted. 

The guy setting up the check in area by the dorm she was assigned, noticed her standing around. He was nice enough to pass her, her dorm room key early. 

That's when Rey found herself outside of room 118. It was a room at the end of the first floor hallway. Opening the door to see only one bed, caused her to sigh in relief. Months ago she applied for a single, but she was still worried that she would be sharing her room with a stranger. 

Granted, growing up in multiple foster homes taught her to get used to living with new people. But that's the exact reason why she wanted a single now. She wanted a say, and for now she wants a place that is solely hers. 

Stepping into her new room, Rey observed what she was working with this school year. The room was narrow. At the far wall were two windows. Below it and against the wall to the left was a twin bed. The room itself seemed like it could fit maybe two and a half of that bed side by side. On the right wall was a small desk with two drawers. And a tall wardrobe. There was a bar coming out of the wall by the door. Presumably for a towel. She almost missed it but when she closed the door behind herself, Rey found a mirror attached to the door. 

It was going to be a cozy year, Rey thought as she leaned her bike against the wardrobe. She slung her backpack off her shoulder and onto the bed. 

It didn't take long but she emptied her bag and left everything messy on the bed. She decided that she would figure out where everything goes once she gets everything there. 

By noon Rey found herself finally organizing her room. Rolling out of bed and finishing the last of her milk and cereal that morning felt like a lifetime ago. 

It took her several trips to bike her stuff to the dorm. Each trip became more difficult as traffic became a nightmare. Rey had no idea how busy the city would be with everyone trying to live their daily lives and with everyone trying to move their kids into one of the many colleges. 

The worst part of her day was saying goodbye to her apartment. She didn't have much to start out with, but it still seemed horribly bare with everything packed and gone. Rey was going to miss the kitchen and the couch the most, but she knew in the long run living on campus would be the best. She could eat all she wanted at the dining hall and she would be close to her classes. 

So now she found herself in the dorm. The text books got stacked on the desk. Backpack slung on the back of the chair. Frying pan and few other kitchen items were packed into a bag and shoved under the bed. Clothes were re-folded and placed into the wardrobe. 

Rey took her time with everything. Eventually she was happy with how she organized her things. She liked seeing everything she had collected since she snuck out that bedroom window. 

Not really sure what to do with herself now she sat on her new bed. She started up her laptop and got it set up with the school's wifi. Rey felt ecstatic to be back on the Internet. 

For the first time in a long while she loaded up the video chat app on her computer. It felt like the stars had aligned. Poe was online.

As soon as the call was received she could hear, “You're alive!”

She laughed. “That should be my line Mr. Air Force.” Tears started blurring her vision. It had been so long since she heard his voice. Longer since she saw his face. 

“Ha ha, but seriously though. You've had me worried. You couldn't send me any messages?”

“I tried.” She wiped away the tears. “I didn't have any Internet and the program wouldn't work when I tried using the free Internet at cafés.”

“You know, since you bounced I got flooded with messages demanding to know where you went.”

“I bet.”

“You're lucky I decided to take you under my wing years ago,” he winked. “Otherwise you would be screwed. Not living the wonderful undergrad life.”

Rey laughed. “ First off, thank you for keeping my location hidden.”

He smiled. “I would be a shitty friend if I didn't.”

“Second, I just finished moving into my dorm and I wouldn't call this wonderful.” Slowly she turned the laptop around so he could see her room. 

“What a wonderful broom closet, Rey. I have no idea why you are complaining,” he teased. 

“It's small,” she started. “But I think I'll quickly grow attached. It's not too bad.” 

////

For the rest of the afternoon Rey and Poe got caught up on each other's tales from since they last spoke. It was dark by the time they finished their video call. Rey was exhausted. 

Much to her eyes dismay, she turned on the room light. She made sure she had her schedule and school map ready to go on her desk. Rey then packed her bag with her notebook, pencils, and books she needed for the next day. 

Grabbing her bag of toiletries and a towel Rey decided to go find the showers. The bathroom was near the entrance of the floor and next to the laundry room. She entered the bright, white tiled room. Spots on the floor already seemed to be wet. She already felt disgusted and it was only day one. 

The shower itself though was a surreal experience. She could hear a handful of people coming and going. Girls chatting at the mirror. Sounds of stalls quickly closing and streams of pee. It was something she was going to have to get used to. 

A half hour later Rey found herself back in her room. She felt better having the dirt and sweat of that built up over the day scrubbed off. 

Comfortable in bed, her eyelids felt heavy. Sleep didn't come for her yet. For the most part everything seemed quiet, but she could hear rumbles of people in the near distance. It made her wonder what kind of people she would meet throughout the school year. 

And then her mind worked it's way back to Ben. Her first new friend. 

It was then that she had the dawning realization that there was a possibility he moved into school as well. Is he here somewhere? Or at one of the other colleges? Maybe a commuter? He had to be somewhere around my age right?

Sleepily, Rey picked up her phone and texted: Today has felt like an eternity. What was yours like?

She felt like she would ease in to find out her answers. Asking him directly felt rude at this point. 

Unfortunately, Rey passed out before she got a response. The alarm app on her phone jolted Rey awake. The flip flops her stomach did at realizing it was the first day of college took her mind completely off of the questions bothering her before sleeping. 

After getting dressed and out the door, there was a good half hour before her first class. Rey figured she would need the time to find the right building. 

Her first class of the day was a school's core curriculum English class. The last thing Rey wanted was another class going over grammar and paper writing, but it was required for all first years. Eventually she found herself at a building farthest away from the other academic buildings in the area. There was still a good ten minutes until her class. 

Slowly made her way down a hallway and up a flight of stairs and down another hallway when she found the right classroom number. Rey looked up from her schedule and map, double checking the numbers and time. When suddenly, a guy moving around in the classroom caught her eye. 

His back was to her. He wore a nice dress shirt and slacks. His hair was slicked back. Why is he so familiar?

It took a moment, but it hit her. She knew that walk. Her fingers knew those silky black curls.  
“Ben,” she burst, moving forward into the classroom. 

He immediately turned on the heels of his feet. His cheeks and the tips of his ears started to turn a light shade of red. He nearly dropped the stack of papers he was holding. 

“I'm so happy to see you,” Rey said, feeling ecstatic to see him. “Are you in this class too?” 

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Ben shook his head no. 

The large smile on Rey’s face began to fade. 

“I'm teaching the class,” he mumbled, handing her one of the papers. 

Rey looked at it. It was the syllabus for her freshman level English class. Suddenly, she felt extremely nauseous. She could see that he said something to her, but Rey could only hear the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

Her gaze looked away from Ben for a moment. There were so many eyes on her. Stares were crawling all over her skin. She ran. 

Rey didn't stop until she was a few yards away from the building. I'm not doing this, was all she could think. 

A half hour later Rey was sitting on her bed. Her back against the wall. She was staring at her phone. If she only remembered to check her txts sooner maybe she could have avoided this embarrassment. 

Ben had responded to her txt last night: Hectic. Getting ready to begin my first real job tomorrow. 

A part of her kept waiting to wake up. As if everything so far was just a dream and she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of a dozen strangers. 

Her phone started buzzing in her hand. She looked down at it. Ben was calling. 

She figured she was never going to hear from him again. His prompt response surprised her. Rey answered with a quiet, “Hi.”

“I'm so sorry.”

That was not what she was expecting. “No. I'm really sorry, Ben. I embarrassed you.”

“I had no idea you were a freshman.” His voice was quiet and sad. 

“Well, I should have been one last fall. So I'm a bit behind.”

“That's still not completely reassuring,” he answered, sounding frustrated. “I met you in a bar!”

“Yeaaaaah,” Rey said nervously. “Used a fake ID for that. Not the first time. Not the last time.” 

They were both quiet for a moment. Taking a deep breath Rey finally said, “I'm really sorry. I didn't realize…”

Knowing where she was going, Ben cut in, “I'm not ancient. I'm working on my masters this year.”

Rey started to perk up. “Oh.”

“I'm working as a TA. The professor could care less with freshman courses. So I have to pick up the slack.” 

“Well that sucks.”

“Indeed it does, but I'm hoping for the best. I only had one student skip class,” he said the latter in a more teasing tone.

“Oh hell no,” Rey retorted. “I'm not getting labeled as that girl. I dropped your class like a dead fly.”

“Oh thank god.” He sounded relieved. 

“What did you think I was going to do?” Rey teased. “I certainly couldn't sit through a semester's worth of lectures looking at you and not slip up. Calling you Ben. Or making cracks.”

“It's nice to know my dashing good looks would be distracting for you.”

“Shut up.”

He laughed. 

“Would I get bonus points or lose points for texting you during class?”

“I would automatically fail you because I would forget my lecture.”

Rey laughed. “But yeah. I immediately got my ass to the registrar's office and signed up for a different section of the class.”

“I'm so happy I could kiss you.”

“That certainly did play a role in dropping the class. We don't want to get in trouble.”

“I'm happy to know that kissing you is in my future.”

Rey laughed again. “I would tell you to come find me but I should be heading to my next class.”

Ben sighed. “Me too. I have one more section of that class to teach.”

“Have fun,” Rey teased. 

“Have a good first day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably should have hung onto this part longer. I'm not big on sitting on so many pages so I decided to break things here. From here things are going to get really fun. I have a few ideas of what I want to happen in September. So there might be 3 parts. I'm not sure yet. (Probably going to be 3). I won't post anything until I have this section done. 
> 
> Finn should be appearing really soon so get ready for that. I know I am. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all are thinking. Comments are always appreciated and they certainly motivate me to write faster. Gives me a purpose more than my own drive to complete the story.


End file.
